


The devil hiding in chocolate curls

by ChesapeakeStripper



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Ratatouille AU, but Hannibal is the mini Chef that lives in Will's curls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChesapeakeStripper/pseuds/ChesapeakeStripper
Summary: “You know, I defy physics and possess the ability to burn water. I think trying to teach me would be a waste of your time.” Not to mention having him walk about on his skull, and talking into his ear just feels odd. If he answers back people are going to think he is talking to himself, just another step towards madness really, and people already think of him as being… different.“Only because you do not have the confidence in yourself or the attention to details you require. These are easily fixed and can be taught.”Will laughs, Hannibal just fixes him with a displeased look that makes him stop and sigh. “Thank god I have long hair.”OR a gift for SweetHannibal who made a very cute manip and made me laugh about it for hours! <3
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	The devil hiding in chocolate curls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweethannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethannibal/gifts).



> I regret nothing, and certainly not a cute small version of Hannibal whispering in Will's ear about murder and cannibalism while he teaches him how to cook!

Insanity is manifested in the brain and seen by others, not a small man sitting in your hair and smiling back at you. But there he is, just smiling at Will as he waits patiently for what he had asked. For Will to start cooking, because he is apparently going to help him. This small man that calls himself by the oddest name, Hannibal, but he hardly conjures the image of riding an elephant through the Alps to conquer.

“You know, I defy physics and possess the ability to burn water. I think trying to teach me would be a waste of your time.” Not to mention having him walk about on his skull, and talking into his ear just feels odd. If he answers back people are going to think he is talking to himself, just another step towards madness really, and people already think of him as being… different.

“Only because you do not have the confidence in yourself or the attention to details you require. These are easily fixed and can be taught.”

Will laughs, Hannibal just fixes him with a displeased look that makes him stop and sigh. “Thank god I have long hair.”

“I would still suggest a hat.”

-

It’s been two weeks and Will has surprisingly found a job as a chef and is actually producing dishes that make people smile and return for more. Nearly every single plate comes back clean and “with compliments to the chef”.

After work he sits down, looking over his recipes as he decides on the specials for the next week. Hannibal is casually walking around the desk, putting pencils in order as he thinks about what to offer the people. “I think a walk would assist in clearing the mind and presenting ideas.”

There is a roll of eyes before he lowers his hand, watching Hannibal climb up with grace before heading to hide in his hair again, just behind the ear as he relaxes into the beanie Will has pulled over his mess of curls. 

As he leaves the restaurant, he heads for the busy streets, walking down to the shopping district as that is where Hannibal seems to have his best deas, when the food is presented in the windows. When he turns into a corner, a man bumps into him, slightly drunk as he grumbles under his breath. 

“Bloody, watch where you’re heading, freak!” He bends down to pick up the cigarette he dropped, taking a puff before blowing in WIll’s face. 

“Rude.”

Will bristles slightly, but just pulls his jacket up around his shoulders and moves forward. 

“He should apologise for his behaviour.”

“He’s drunk, probably doesn’t even remember what he said.”

“Alcohol sweetens the flesh, it could make quite a nice stew and would be appropriate given the colder climate at the moment.”

Will stops, oh how he would love to turn and look at Hannibal, but it is quite impossible. “Are you talking about killing a man and using his flesh?”

“Would be a shame to let it go to waste when he has already been marinating himself.”

His hands come up to pull the beanie off, throwing it to the side, but Hannibal is still on his head, talking into his ear. “Come now, Will. He would simply be like any beef product, only in the derogatory sense.”

“Get out!” Raising his hand he smacks at his own head, trying to dislodge Hannibal to no avail. 

“The thigh would be the perfect choice, it seemed to be enough to provide at least ten servings. It could be an exclusive dish deserved to only our choice of customers.”

“I’m not killing someone so you can carve them up and serve them to people!” He stops dead when he hears a gasp, turning around to see two ladies looking at him with shock before turning and walking briskly away. 

The world will think he’s gone mad, and as he shakes his head roughly, he starts to believe it himself. Instead he starts heading for home, wishing to grab the clippers and shave his hair, if Hannibal doesn’t have a place to stay, he will leave him or everyone will see him and know Will is not mad!

“Get out of my head.” He mutters as he walks.

“I’ve made myself quite at home, and I thought you had begun to appreciate the company.”

“Not anymore, I think it’s time for you to leave.”

He hears a chuckle. “And where would I go, Will?”

“Anywhere that is not close to me!”

“But you have been doing so well, I think it’s time you learnt how to find quality ingredients. Don’t you?”

“I am not killing someone to make them… I’m not doing it. Get out of my head!”

He doesn’t even feel Hannibal move, but he hears him in his opposite ear. “You can’t tell me you haven’t fantasized about it, Will. I have been here with you for many days now, heard you in your sleep and what wakes you in the middle of the night. I know what you crave, but you deny yourself the pleasure, constraining yourself to the rules society dictates to you. You are not bound by them, why should you follow them?”

“Because it’s wrong!”

“But killing must feel good to God too, after all, he does it all the time, and are we not created in his image?”

“You’re not normal, Hannibal!”

“No, you and I are unique, Will. But together, we could be unstoppable, we could take over the culinary world and expand the horizons of viable meat products.”

“It’s cannibalism!”

“Do you believe you have not indulged in it already?”

Will stops dead, thinking back to the first meal Hannibal had made with his help, the meat that had appeared. “How-” He cuts himself off again, because he knows. Hannibal has been ever so charming, no doubt he has had someone else do the dirty work for him, he can picture the frown on Hannibal's face if he got blood on one of his little immaculate suits. “You’ve made people before kill for you. I’m not the first.”

“No, but I had hoped you were to be the last. I’ve grown quite attached.”


End file.
